


Carving Our Future

by Hanahakicore



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5: Royal
Genre: Bad Ending, But only brief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5), the rest of the phanthieves are in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahakicore/pseuds/Hanahakicore
Summary: If you didn't see the tags this contains Persona 5: Royal spoilers as well as spoilers for the games bad ending!!-“I will carve my own path for myself.”Morgana left per Akechi's request, leaving both him and Akira alone in Leblanc. Maruki also left not only to receive the calling card, but to make it clear his offer stood. But there was something else he told them...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 22





	Carving Our Future

**Feburary 2, 20XX  
**

“I will carve my own path for myself.”

Morgana left per Akechi's request, leaving both him and Akira alone in Leblanc. Maruki also left not only to receive the calling card, but to make it clear his offer stood. But there was something else he told them. That in the real world, Akechi...

“I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days.” Akechi speaking continued, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. “But then you’ll..” his voice cracked a bit. _You'll die..._ He finished the sentence in his head.

"So what?" Akechi responded a lot harsher now "That’s the path I chose. All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki.” He turned to him, his glaring causing Akira to wince a bit. “Or are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?” _Yes._ Akira bit back saying and instead responded “This isn’t something to brush off.” "It is." Akechi was quick to respond, keeping that harsh tone, "Do you think I'd be happy with this? Being shown mercy now, of all times?"

He looked away before he continued speaking, "I don't want to be pitied - this isn't something I'm debating with you! Your indecisiveness on the matter is essentially a betrayal of my trust." He looked back at Akira causing their eyes to meet. "...I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?" Akechi's voice wasn't as harsh now, but he was still clearly upset. Although he did have a hint of a threat to it now.

Akira glanced away _If we fight against Maruki and win, we'll return to the original reality.._. He then looked back up, He could tell the silence of obvious thinking was pissing him off. But... Akechi.. It wasn't like they didn't hang out before all of this. They did plenty of times between jazz club, billiards, and just at LeBlanc. But Akechi also had his detective prince facade. And even if this possibly wasn't the real Goro Akechi it still...

"I won't wait a moment longer." Akechi folded his arms across his chest "Answer me." He didn't want to lose Akechi, not now, not after being able to spend time with him and not just his outward facade. Honestly Akira was just tired of the real world.. Corrupt adults, worrying about getting framed for assault again, his parents.. Apart of him was grateful Maruki did this because everyone could be happy. If he accepted it.

"We're taking the offer." He finally said. Akechi immediately glared daggers at him, "Are you serious?" he growled. "I am serious." He stood a bit straighter so that he was certain that the other could tell he was fully serious, And he was. Although it was a sudden change of mind, he couldn't just let him die like this. 

Akechi let out an irritated sigh and looked away, "Well I have your answer." He turned his back to Akira sounding more disappointed now. "There's nothing left I can say." He glanced over his shoulder, studying the other possibly looking for any indication this was a joke or any sign of regret. When he saw nothing he simply said "Our deals off." and started heading towards the door.

_No.. You're not supposed to just walk away.. You're supposed to understand, Come on Akechi!_

Akira ran forward and quickly grabbed his wrist. Akechi gasped in both irritation and shock, spinning around quickly. "What are you doing?!" "Why do you treat your life like it's nothing?! It's not as trivial as you think, you're important to others Akechi, you're..." He hesitated for a moment "...You're important to me." He could hear his voice was shaking a bit, tears were threatening to come out. I have to remain as calm as possible..

Akechi simply scoffed and a smirked, "Oh? Are you certain it's just my life holding you back? Are you sure you wouldn't take Maruki's offer anyway?" Akira looked down at the wrist in his grip. _Is he.. shaking a little bit?_ Then looked back up to meet the crimson eyes glaring at him. "I don't know..." He admitted, "But that's not what's happening. Right now you're here. If I accept you'll die and I.." "You'll what?"

Akira looked away once again, his heart was racing and his chest was hurting from anxiety. He knew whether or not he said something, Akechi might still walk away. He might still walk through the doors of Leblanc and not come back. He still in the end might leave but... "I can't lose you again.." He finally said, not looking back up.

Then there was just silence... Akira was too afraid to see what Akechi's expression may be. Hell, he was expecting him to punch him in the face and tell him to stop messing around. But there was just silence. Both of them just standing there, a wrist still around Akechis.

Then, after what felt like forever Akechi responded. "Idiot.." His voice was low and still irritated but also with a hint of sadness? "You realize we're going to be in a false reality for the rest of our lives and your reason for this is me? My life?" Akira finally looked up noticing Akechi was looking away. He was biting his lower lip and trying to hide his face but there were obvious tears. _Ah that's right..._ Akira smiled a bit, _He isn't used to people actually caring about him.. wanting him around for him and not just because of his TV personality._

He didn't let himself hesitate. He pulled the former detective into a tight hug. "It's not false to me.." Akira kept his voice barely above a whisper "...If you're my reality." He felt the man in his arms starting to let go. Arms mutually wrapped around him and his face buried into his shoulder.

"You're...such an idiot.." Akechi spoke softly "You weren't supposed to hesitate, you just should've taken Marukis offer. Akira chuckled in response and rested his head gently against Akechi's. "I guess I am an idiot huh? Falling for my supposedly rival." And the last of that cold act broke from Akechi. He just started crying, crying as if he hasn't cried in years.

Akira let them slowly and carefully sink to their knees on the floor. All he did for a few passing seconds was gently comb his fingers through the brunettes hair. "Hey.." He spoke gently after a while "Look at me." Akechi's response was wrapping almost painfully tighter around him and mumbling "No.." Still stubborn of course. But I guess he wouldn't be him otherwise. "Please?" He pressed a little. This time, there was hesitation but Akechi listened, quickly wiping his tears and attempting an angry look. Cute...

He placed both of his hands on each side of his cheek. _God hopefully I'm not just freaking him out._ Brushing off the thought, he started "You're important to me, Akechi... I know people treated you like shit. We've all been used by adults, us the same guy.." He let a sad and nervous chuckle "..But I don't think Maruki's like that. I think he just wants us to have the happiness we lost back.. To not worry about anyone ruining it for us."

Akechi looked away for a few seconds, possibly figuring out to respond. Akira was going to wait patiently though, he knew this was probably difficult. Even in the false reality there wasn't much for him... "In that reality.." Akechi finally spoke "I didn't kill anyone or cause any shutdowns. We can have a proper and healthy rivalry not the one that was forced on us.."

 _You're completely free and innocent of any crimes here._ "You can still carve your own path even in that world." Akira decided to say instead, only getting a nod in response. "Can I ask something?" Akechi looked at him curiously, "What is it?" Taking in a deep breath, Akira asked "What is your ideal world? I know why you're against it as far as feeling controlled but.. what is your wish?"

Akechi gave a surprised look and quickly turned away. Honestly Akira didn't think he would get a response from the long silence. But finally he got one "It's...with you too.." It was mumbled and almost incoherent but Akira could hear it. He blinked in confusion before it hit him "Wait y--" "Look, due to how young I was and how much I went through I only remember my mother but so clearly. And forget Shido he's not even an option." Akechi cut him off "And... I was drawn to you because we were opposites. And your damn tendency to help everyone even me."

He must of noticed he was just speaking without thinking because he looked shocked at his own words and hid his face behind his hands. "God dammit.." He groaned. Akira bursted out in laughter, not because he was making fun of him. But the fact Akechi still tried saying they were opposites when they always found ways they were more alike then they thought. "Don't get me wrong I just.. I never would've expected." He said after making himself calm down "Will we take his offer?"

Akechi removed his hands and looked up, the blushing a bit but looking serious now. "I'm still nervous about what his intentions are but if you trust him...yes. But I'd like to go with you, if possible." Akira smiled and nodded. "If anything goes wrong it's on you though, leader." The brunette teased and this leader pulled him into another comforting hug. "Haha alright, alright."

_Everyone will be able to be happy...I know it. Even Akechi._

* * * 

**May 8th, 20XX**

"Heeeeey! Akechi! Akira!" Ann voice shouted at the two boys, her hand waving in the air at them. Next to her was their semi-large group of friends, who turned when they heard Ann yelling. They waved back as well, big smiles on each other their faces. "Looks like we arrived later than the rest." Goro said earning a chuckle from Akira. "Yeah, let's go."

Once the two approached them, Futaba came up and stomped playfully "You guys!!! It was your idea to help me pick out a gift for mom!!!" "Hey come on Futaba, they weren't that late." Makoto was next to speak, as calm and mature as ever. Ryuji stepped behind them, wrapping arms around both of their necks."You guys gettin' caught up in a game of chess or whatever again?" He smiled wide. Akira laughed a bit, "No Goro just showed up late and wanted my famous cup of coffee'" He teased.

"Hey come on, don't out me like that!" Akechi responded with a slightly nervous laughter. Yusuke stepped forward, hand cupping his chin, "I have to admit he does make rather delicious coffee. The aroma itself can draw you in but the taste it what really brings it out." Kasumi then stepped next to Yusuke, learning forward a bit and smiling bright, "Senpai does have a talent! Maybe after we're done shopping for Mother's Day gifts we can go back to LeBlanc!"  
  
Haru, who was next to Makoto, clapped her hands together excited. "That sounds lovely! I understand this is Mother's Day but I did hope to get a gift for my father as well!" Futaba grabbed Akira's free arm, pouting "Well then let's go! Hehehe I'm so excited to get a gift for mom!" "Hey Ann, maybe I can gift a gift for you today as well!" Morgana finally spoke giving one of his failed attempt of a flirty wink. Ann just laughed and punched him lightly in the arm "You're so sweet you know that? Oh! That reminds me! Shiho's going to meet us!" She flashed a peace sign.

"Well then I suppose we should get going." Goro looked at Futaba and then at Akira. "Yeah." He agreed.   
  
[ _'I accept your offer.'_ ]

As they started walking as a group, Akira stopped for a moment looking back as he swore he felt someone watching him. Goro noticed, looking back at him with a bit of concern, "Everything alright?" He turned back to him and shook his head "Nothing! I just thought I saw something. Let's go!" The two then walked together to catch up with the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> My first AkeShu fic / Persona5 fic! I literally haven't worked on a fic in years tbh;;! Every time I saw that scene I just wanted Joker to stop him. So I just ended up writing this! I hope you enjoyed and I will for sure be writing more in the future!


End file.
